sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κοσμολογία
Κοσμολογία Cosmology Για τις κοσμολογικές απόψεις των αρχαίων λαών βλέπε Κοσμογονία thumb|thumb|300px| Σχήμα [[Χωρόχρονος |Χωρόχρονου ]] thumb|300px| Σχήμα [[Χωρόχρονος |Χωρόχρονου ]] thumb|300px| Σχήμα [[Χωρόχρονος |Χωρόχρονου ]] thumb|300px| Σχήμα [[Χωρόχρονος |Χωρόχρονου ]] thumb|300px| Σχήμα [[Χωρόχρονος |Χωρόχρονου ]] thumb|300px| Σχήμα [[Χωρόχρονος |Χωρόχρονου ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμικός Πληθωρισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογική Ιεραρχία ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Φυσικοί Γης Νόμοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα Φυσικής ]] thumb|thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογία Σύμπαν ---- Πεδιακές Εξισώσεις Einstein Γενική Σχετικότητα Σχετικότητα Σχετικιστική Φυσική Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Τανυστής Einstein Τανυστής Ricci Κοσμολογική Σταθερά Θεωρία Διαστολής Σύμπαντος ]] thumb|300px| [[Εσχατολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογία Κοσμολογική Εσχατολογία ---- Σύμπαν Πολυσύμπαν ---- ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Αναπήδησης (Big Bounce) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Πέδησης (Big Brake) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Σύνθλιψης (Big Crunch) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Απόσχισης (Big Rip) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Ψύξης (Big Freeze) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Αστάθειας (Big Lurch) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Κλαυθμηδίας (Big Whimper) ---- ---- Θεωρία Μαθηματικού Σύμπαντος (Mathematical Universe Hypothesis) ---- Εκκεντρικές Κοσμολογικές Θεωρίες ]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Συντέλεια.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Εγκέφαλος Boltzmann.]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδιακή Κοσμολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Σχήμα Σύμπαντος ]] - Η επιστήμη που μελετά την Κοσμογένεση δηλ. την δημιουργία και εξέλιξη του Σύμπαντος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κοσμολογία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κόσμος". Εισαγωγή Η Κοσμολογία, που είναι κλάδος της Αστροφυσικής με επεκτάσεις και σε άλλες επιστήμες (Φιλοσοφία, Χημεία, κ.ά.), είναι μια σύγχρονη επιστήμη που μελετά τη δομή του Σύμπαντος σε μεγάλη κλίμακα, την προέλευσή του, τα στάδια της εξέλιξης του και την κατάληξη που θα έχει. Αντίθετα η Κοσμογονία ασχολείτο από τους αρχαίους χρόνους (Κοσμογονία Ησιόδου, Descartes, Kant, Laplace, κ.ά.) με τη μελέτη της δημιουργίας των αντικειμένων μέσα στο Σύμπαν και ειδικότερα με το Ηλιακό Σύστημα. Αντικείμενα Μελέτης Τα βασικά ερωτήματα που μπαίνουν σχετικά με τον τρόπο και τον χρόνο της γένεσης του Σύμπαντος, τον τρόπο που δημιουργήθηκαν οι Γαλαξίες και απέκτησαν τη μορφή που βλέπουμε, τον τρόπο που γεννήθηκαν και πεθαίνουν οι Αστέρες και και την πορεία που θα ακολουθήσει τελικά η εξέλιξη του Σύμπαντος αφορούν την σύγχρονη Κοσμολογία. Αλλά πριν περίπου σαράντα έτη ήταν αδύνατο να απαντηθούν με βεβαιότητα πολλά ερωτήματα που αφορούσαν τη δημιουργία και την εξέλιξη του Σύμπαντος. Όμως μετά από τα ευρήματα της παρατηρησιακής Αστρονομίας (Κοσμικό Υπόβαθρο Μικροκυμάτων, ανάλυση κβάζαρ, διαστολή του Σύμπαντος από τον Hubble, ευρήματα των διαστημικών παρατηρητηρίων Hubble, Chandra κ.ά.) η γνώση για το Σύμπαν τεκμηριώθηκε με όλες εκείνες τις αποδείξεις για την θεμελίωση του Καθιερωμένου Μοντέλου ή όπως αλλιώς λέγεται Θεωρία της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης όπως συμπληρώθηκε και με την θεωρία του Πληθωρισμού. Κοσμολογική Αρχή Σύμφωνα με την Κοσμολογική Αρχή το Σύμπαν είναι ισότροπο, δηλαδή για έναν σχετικά ακίνητο παρατηρητή παρουσιάζει τα ίδια φυσικά χαρακτηριστικά προς όλλες τις κατευθύνσεις, και ομογενές δηλαδή διέπεται από τους ίδιους φυσικούς νόμους στο σύνολο της έκτασης του. Η ισοτροπία αποδεικνύεται με την εξέταση της κατανομής των Γαλαξιών που παραμένει σταθερή σε κάθε διεύθυνση και της μόνιμης σταθερής έντασης μικροκυμάτων και ακτινοβολίας Χ από κάθε κατεύθυνση του Σύμπαντος. Η ομογένεια αποδεικνύεται από το γεγονός ότι η κατανομή των Σμηνών Γαλαξιών δεν παρουσιάζει σημαντική διαφορά στα δύο Γαλαξιακά ημισφαίρια, ούτε σημαντικές διαφορές συναρτήσει της απόστασης. Έχουμε ενδείξεις ομογένειας για κλίμακα της τάξεως των 10.000.000 parcec. Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας και Κοσμολογία Σύμφωνα με την θεωρία της σχετικότητας, ο Χρόνος δεν θεωρείται διακριτό μέγεθος αλλά συνδυάζεται με τον χώρο σε μια τετραδιάστατη οντότητα γνωστή ως Χωρόχρονος μέσα στον οποίο εξελίσσεται το Σύμπαν. Σύγχρονες Κοσμολογικές Θεωρίες Θεωρία Μεγάλης Έκρηξης :Δείτε το κύριο άρθρο επί του θέματος: Μεγάλη Έκρηξη Στην επιστήμη της Κοσμολογίας, Μεγάλη Έκρηξη (Big Bang) ονομάζεται η θεωρία σύμφωνα με την οποία το Σύμπαν δημιουργήθηκε από μια υπερβολικά πυκνή και θερμή κατάσταση, πριν από περίπου 13,7 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια. Η θεωρία αυτή για τη δημιουργία του σύμπαντος είναι η πιο διαδεδομένη αυτή την στιγμή στην επιστημονική κοινότητα. Ο όρος Big Bang χρησιμοποιήθηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον Fred Hoyle σε μια ραδιοφωνική εκπομπή του BBC, το κείμενο της οποίας δημοσιεύτηκε το 1950. Ο Χόιλ δεν χρησιμοποίησε τον ορο για να περιγράψει μια θεωρία, αλλά για να ειρωνευτεί τη νέα ιδέα. Παρόλα αυτά ο όρος έμεινε χάνοντας το ειρωνικό του περιεχόμενο. Κοσμολογία της Συνεχούς Δημιουργίας :Δείτε το κύριο άρθρο επί του θέματος: Συνεχής Δημιουργία Κοσμολογική θεωρία που υποστηρίζει ότι στο Σύμπαν γεννιέται συνεχώς ύλη από το μηδέν. Είναι γνωστή και ως θεωρία Σταθερής Κατάστασης. Εισηγητές της θεωρίας ήταν το 1948 οι Φρεντ Χόυλ, Χέρμαν Μπόντι και Τόμας Γκολντ, όταν σε ξεχωριστές εργασίες τους υποστήριξαν ότι εκτός της Κοσμολογικής Αρχής πρέπει το Σύμπαν να είναι και σταθερής πυκνότητας. Αυτό ονομάστηκε τέλεια Κοσμολογική Αρχή. Δεδομένης όμως της πειραματικά διαπιστωμένης διαστολής του Σύμπαντος για να παραμείνει σταθερή η πυκνότητά του θα έπρεπε να δημιουργείται ύλη από το μηδέν. Η θεωρία προχώρησε με την διατύπωση του Σερ Φρέντ Χόυλ που υποστήριξε ότι η δημιουργία από την ανυπαρξία ενός ατόμου υδρογόνου ανά κυβική παλάμη κάθε 1,000,000,000 έτη είναι δυνατή και ικανή να κρατήσει την Πυκνότητα του Σύμπαντος σταθερή. Αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι, μολονότι δημιουργείται νέα ύλη από το μηδέν, το μοντέλο κατορθώνει να διατηρήσει την συνολική ποσότητα ενέργειας στο Σύμπαν σταθερή, με την ενέργεια αδρανείας της δημιουργούμενης ύλης να παρέχεται από την βαρυτική ενέργεια διαστολής του σύμπαντος. Αυτό μπορεί να επιτευχθεί διότι η βαρυτική δυναμική ενέργεια έχει αρνητικό πρόσημο και εξισορροπεί έτσι την θετική ενέργεια που περικλείεται στην δημιουργούμενη ύλη. Το μοντέλο κατορθώνει έτσι να είναι συμβατό με τις θεμελιώδεις αρχές διατήρησης της Φυσικής. Θεωρία Linde Τα αναπάντητα ερωτήματα της θεωρίας της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης προσπάθησαν να απαντήσουν δύο επιστήμονες: Ο αμερικανός αστροφυσικός, καθηγητής του ΜΙΤ Alan Guth προσπάθησε να δώσει μια απάντηση στο πρώτο ερώτημα προσθέτωντας στην θεωρία της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης την ιδέα ότι στην αρχή της δημιουργίας του Σύμπαντος η διαστολή γινόταν με ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη από του φωτός. Ο Ρώσος φυσικός Andrei Linde διατύπωσε τη θεωρία ότι θα μπορούσαμε να έχουμε διαστολή του Σύμπαντος χωρίς την προϋπόθεση της κοινής αρχής από σημείο μεγάλης πυκνότητας και θερμοκρασίας. Εξέφρασε την ιδέα ενός αυτοαναπαραγόμενου και διαστελλόμενου Σύμπαντος το οποίο αναπτύσσεται ως φράκταλ. Σχηματικά παρουσίασε το Σύμπαν ως φυσαλλίδα της οποίας η οποιαδήποτε διαταραχή δημιουργεί νέα κοσμική φυσαλλίδα. Οι φυσαλλίδες περιορίζονται αρχικά και ύστερα επεκτείνονται με ταχύτητες κοντά στην ταχύτητα του φωτός. Άρα στο μοντέλο αυτό το Σύμπαν μας δεν είναι παρά μια φυσαλλίδα σε ένα Πολυσύμπαν φυσαλίδων. Θεωρίες Μεταβαλλόμενης Σταθεράς Παγκόσμιας Έλξης :Δείτε το κύριο άρθρο επί του θέματος: Θεωρίες Μεταβαλλόμενης Σταθεράς Παγκόσμιας Έλξης Κοσμολογικές θεωρίες που προβλέπουν μεταβολή της Σταθερά Παγκόσμιας Έλξης. Οι κυριότερες είναι: Θεωρία Brans-Dicke Θεωρία στηριγμένη στην Αρχή του Mach με βάση την οποία η αδράνεια κάθε σώματος και η μάζα του εξαρτώνται από την επίδραση του συνόλου της συμπαντικής ύλης πάνω του. Εισηγητές της θεωρίας είναι οι αστροφυσικοί Brans και Robert Dicke. Σύμφωνα με τις απόψεις τους εφόσον το Σύμπαν διαστέλεται τότε οι αποστάσεις αυξάνουν, η πυκνότητα του Σύμπαντος μειώνεται και ως εκ του αποτελέσματος η επίδραση του συνόλου της Συμπαντικής Ύλης στα σώματα μειώνεται. Αυτό συμπερασματικά σύμφωνα με την αρχή του Μαχ μας οδηγεί στο συμπέρασμα ότι όσο περνάει ο χρόνος η αδράνεια και η μάζα των σωμάτων μικραίνει πράγμα που οδηγεί στην μείωση της τιμής της Σταθεράς Παγκόσμιας Έλξης (G). Η θεωρία προβλέπει αρχική μεγάλη έκρηξη άρα συμβαδίζει με την θεωρία του Big Bang. Θεωρία Dirac O Dirac κατέληξε στο ίδιο συμπέρασμα με άλλο σκεπτικό. Βλέποντας ότι η τιμή της Ηλικίας του Σύμπαντος μετρούμενη σε te (δηλαδή σε χρόνο που απαιτείτε προκειμένου το φώς να διετρέξει την ακτίνα του ηλεκτρονίου), ο λόγος μεταξύ βαρυτικής προς ηλεκτρονικής δύναμης ηλεκτρονίου - πρωτονίου και η τετραγωνική δύναμη των σωματιδίων του Σύμπαντος είναι σχεδόν ίδιες κατέληξε στα εξής: #Θα πρέπει να ελαττώνονται οι μάζες ηλεκτρονίου και πρωτονίου ή η Σταθερά Παγκόσμιας Έλξης συναρτήσει του χρόνου. #Ο αριθμός των Σωματιδίων θα πρέπει να αυξάνεται αυξανόμενης της ηλικίας του Σύμπαντος. Η θεωρία παρουσιάζει πολλές ομοιότητες με την θεωρία Brans-Dicke καθώς και με την θεωρία της Συνεχούς Δημιουργίας. Παρ'όλα αυτά έχουν και πολλές διαφορές. Πίνακας Κοσμολογικών Θεωριών Table notes: the term "static" simply means not expanding and not contracting. Symbol G represents Newton's gravitational constant; Λ (Lambda) is the cosmological constant. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κοσμολογικό Ωό *Χωρόχρονος *Γεωδαισιακή Καμπύλη *Γενικευμένη Ορμή *Εξίσωση Einstein *Καμπυλότητα *Μετρική Schwarzschild. *Μελανή Οπή Schwarzschild *Μελανή Οπή Kerr *Ακτινοβολία Hawking *Bαρυτική Aκτινοβολία *Gravitons *Διαστολή Σύμπαντος. *Μετρική Robertson-Walker, *Μοντέλο Friedmann. *Ορίζοντας Γεγονότων. *Big Bang *Σκοτεινή Ύλη. *Λαμπρότητα *Κύρια Ακολουθία *Ερυθροί Γίγαντες, *Λευκοί Νάνοι *Νετρονικοί Αστέρες *Pulsars *Supernovae. * Κοσμολογική Προσομοίωση * Θεωρία Μεγάλης Σιωπής (great silence) * Παράδοξο Fermi Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *Physics4u Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *http://www.damtp.cam.ac.uk/user/gr/public/cos_home.html - από το Πανεπιστήμιο Καίμπριτζ (Δημόσια Αρχική Σελίδα). *Cosmology 101 - από την ομάδα WMAP της NASA. *Origins, Nova Online - Προσφέρεται από την PBS. * Cosmology - Η Κοσμολογία του Σύμπαντος. * Center for Cosmological Physics. Πανεπιστήμιο Σικάγου, Σικάγο, Ιλλινόις. * Dictionary of the History of Ideas: ** Cosmic Images ** Cosmology from Antiquity to 1850 ** Cosmology since 1850 *Cosmos - ένα Εικονογραφημένο Διαστασιακό Ταξίδι από τον μικρόκοσμο στον μακρόκοσμο - από την DNA: Digital Nature Agency * Γκέιλ, Τζώρτζ, "Cosmology: Methodological Debates in the 1930s and 1940s", The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, Έντουαρντ Ν. Ζάλτα (ed.) * Χόιλαντ, Πωλ, "Modern Cosmology Examined"Musing on the Evolution of a Cosmos Γκούλντσμπορο, Μέιν. * Τζόρνταν, Τόμας Φ., "Cosmology calculations almost without general relativity". (arXiv.org) * Μαντόρ, Μπάρρυ Φ., "Level 5 : A Knowledgebase for Extragalactic Astronomy and Cosmology". Caltech και Carnegie. Πασαντίνα, Καλιφόρνια, ΗΠΑ. * Σμιθ, Τόνυ, "Cosmology - At the Millennium, Experimental Observations tell us a lot about Cosmology". * Τάιλερ, Πατ και Νιούμαν, Φιλ, "Beyond Einstein". Laboratory for High Energy Astrophysics (LHEA) NASA Goddard Space Flight Center. * Ράιτ, Νεντ. "Cosmology tutorial and FAQ". Division of Astronomy & Astrophysics, UCLA. * Foundational Questions Institute FQXi, FQXi in Wikipedia * Intro to Effective Field Theories and Inflation * Introduction to General Relativity, Black Holes, and Cosmology, Yvonne Choquet-Bruhat Category:Φυσική * Category:Επιστήμες